Christmas Wishes
by bookworm199612
Summary: James wishes that lily would finally give him a chance at the christmas ball


well hello there! i unfortunantly do not own the wonderful world of harry potter. I wish i did though... well this is a result of candy and 11 p.m. over the summer. Take it how you wish *blush* all my friends love it! any ways see the little button at the bottom? clicky clicky! thats a good person!

Christmas Wishes

"Oi James… James… JAMES?" the very irresistibly handsome James Potter turned around with an annoyed expression on his face. His hair half combed, and his dark hazel eyes flickering with annoyance.

"Padfoot… Padfoot… Padfoot… WHAT?" James replied in the same whiny tone. "As you can see I am trying to get ready for my Lily-flower!" At that the very irritable James Potter turned back to the mirror and kept fixing his hair.

"Mate!" Sirius moaned "People have been going into the Great Hall for an hour already! I cant go into the Great Hall without my best mate! Its like a Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich. You're my Jelly, I am just a boring, plain peanut butter sandwich!" He stamped his foot just like a two year old.

James snorted, "aww! So your saying I am your jelly? How sweet I never knew how you felt about us!"

"Funny real funny!" Sirius glared at him. "Notice the sarcasm? It's simply oozing out oozing!"

"All right all right I am coming!" James huffed.

"And just to speed you up a bit" Sirius said with a smirk. "Your (air quotes inserted here) Lily-flower is down in the Great Hall already. Where we the most irresistibly handsome mischief makers in the history of Hogwarts should be!"

James turned around with the most sappiest, romantic look on his face. "Well why didn't you say so?" He turned around and skipped right out of the Gryffindor boy's dormitory door. Sirius followed behind sniggering like a mad man.

When the two most handsome boys in Hogwarts (in their opinion) entered the Great Hall, all the girls melted. While their dates stared enviously, trying to figure out how to get their dates to pay attention to them.

Meanwhile, James was darting around the Great Hall, looking for his "greatest love" Lily. He had an expression on his face quite like a little boy looking for his lost puppy.

In a corner of the hall, Sirius was talking with their other two friends. Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Near an ice statue of three house elves skipping around the Christmas tree.

"Look at him" snorted Sirius. "Its pathetic, he is running around the hall looking like a bloody fool. While every girl is throwing herself at him! If I were him I would skip Evans. Felicity Huff is practically snogging him!"

"Padfoot" Remus sighed, "He is in love mate! You wouldn't know a single thing about it. Even if it danced around in its knickers and bit you on the nose!"

"Urgh!" Sirius let the Subject drop.

Meanwhile, Lily was with a group of her friends, all clustered under some mistletoe not so far away from the mischievous marauders.

"Honestly Ella! Why am I even here?" Lily huffed. "I'd rather be studying."

"Relax!" drawled Ella as two very cute boys winked at her. "It's the holiday's I couldn't just leave you upstairs to rot away over your books. Honestly Lily live a little!"

"Ella!" Lily screeched " the reason why I am studying so hard. Is that I want to get a good enough job so that way I will be able to get away from that thing that is my sister!"

"Lilly… Lilly" Lily's best friend Alice murmured. "Relax! Soon as she is snogging some random bloke we will leave alright?"

"I heard that!" Ella huffed, while keeping her eyes on something behind Lily's head. "Some one wants a kiss from you!" She sang all of a sudden. Lilly spun around and there stood a very bashful James Potter.

"Potter!" spat Lily " What do you want?"

"Ummmm……"

"Potter tell me what you want? Tell me or I will hex you again!"

James shuddered. He did not want a repeat of last week. As usual, he was flirting/ stalking Lily between classes. As the rest of the Marauders looked on proudly. He was in detention every other week just for her. He found it a very worthy punishment just for his little Lily flower. She was up quite late finishing an astronomy essay. So she was a tad more cranky than usual. So she hexed him. He ran to the hospital


End file.
